


Money Isn't Everything, Right?

by stigma23



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Memories, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Financial Issues, Head Injury, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), M/M, Slice of Life, Temporary Amnesia, broke, new mindset, shizuo confusing izaya, shizuobeingnice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stigma23/pseuds/stigma23
Summary: Izaya finds out what it means to be broke.





	Money Isn't Everything, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> First time doing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time doing this

Izaya Orihara is having the worst night of his life play right before his eyes. Standing alone outside his apartment complex in the freezing, pouring rain, with only a thin sweater attached to his back, and a small suitcase thrown to his side. The miserable weather being the least of his worries for once. He puffed out the pathetic laughter coming from his throat, his bangs sticking to his forehead, while the hood of his sweater continued to get completely drenched in water. _What the hell did I do to deserve this?_ He whined internally. Although, he had a pretty good guess, none of that mattered indefinitely because he had nothing.

Nothing to work with, and nothing to go from.

His cell phone lines had been cut; laptop, cameras, television monitor screens, radios, the very electrical system rooted in his entire nature severed from the internet’s connection. But none of that mattered because the apartment itself wasn’t even under his name anymore. Nothing but the clothes on his back, and the small suitcase was his anymore. Everything vanished in the blink of an eye, and he didn’t have the time to stop it, much less to come up with a reasonable solution to this growing problem.

All those years and years of hard work down the drain…

Izaya forced back a whimper as reality finally settled in. There was an uncomfortable stinging in his eyes, and fuck, why were the streetlights blurry all of a sudden? Streetlights…streets…was that where he would be sleeping from now on? His face contorted with apprehension. The image of himself laying there, starved, empty, alone, and for all to see.

The once great Orihara Izaya reduced to nothing.

A heaving sob crawled its way up from his throat, and when the wetness brewing in his eyes finally gained enough momentum to let loose, Izaya broke down. He sobbed into himself, drawing his knees up to his chin, into a small ball on the sidewalk, looking as pathetic and pitiful as he felt on the inside for once. No lies or deception could hide that.

A long time passed before Izaya felt coherent enough to pull himself together. Embarrassment he hadn’t felt since middle school clouded over his better judgement, and he harshly wiped an arm over his puffy eyes, though there wasn’t any point in doing so with the rain still pouring heavily.

It’s been a while since he felt this shamefully weak, and he hated this feeling more than any other emotion in the world. Whoever dared to bring him to such a state would ultimately suffer

No one can reduce Orihara Izaya to nothing! _No one could mess with me and get away with it!_

With difficulty, Izaya raised himself from the puddle on the ground, and ushered himself with a goal of finding shelter in this defective weather before he inevitably froze to death.

* * *

After getting rid of the excessive emotional luggage that came with a well-merited panic attack, Izaya Orihara figured his next move should be centered around finding food and a place to stay for the night. Although he’d been in the city before it was often for meeting clients, and plotting against business competitors. Most of his dealings were made in Ikebukuro, so it was certainly strange to be walking around without having that destination in mind.

Current circumstances found Izaya dragging his wet suitcase across the densely populated street and busy city buildings. If being essentially bankrupt has taught Izaya anything, it was that panicking did not solve anything. Crying did not solve anything, in fact, it only made things worse, and that much more unbearable.

The rain continued to pelt down on him, efficiently soaking his entire being, mind and sanity. He watched as a crowd of school girls walked passed, using umbrellas and raincoats as a protective barrier against the soggy Japan winter season.

Heaving a sigh, Izaya forced himself to remain positive. There’s no way of knowing what the next few days would bring, but he’ll drive himself insane if he continued to antagonize the situation. Think positive, think positive.

It’s not even that bad, his humans dealt with poverty all the time. People didn’t need money in order to survive in this world, so it shouldn't be that hard, he thought. And it was only a matter of time until he caught that blood thirsty thief that sucked his money dry.

This setback is only temporary, he reassured himself.

Maybe he'll find the culprit within those days, maybe it'll take more time than he could afford at the moment, but one thing was certain, Izaya Orihara was not a quitter and there was no way he would give up just like that.

The rain made his clothes heavy and burdensome, finding a decent cheap hotel would be heavenly if it wasn’t for the fact that he lost his home tonight. Izaya cursed, finally annoyed at how his stupid mind kept wandering back to that one miserable fact.

He caught a glimpse of a neon sign that read, “Shinjuku House Inn.” It looked worn down and definitely not something Izaya would invest in regularly but it was affordable and that was the only thing that mattered at this point. Izaya took a quick look around before opening the entrance of the Inn. Soon he’ll have to figure out all of this shit, but right now he needed food, warm clothes, and sleep. He only had about seven-thousand yen at the moment, just enough for essentials.

Right as he was about to enter through the door, he bumped into a man about twice his size.

A man, who by the looks of it, had blonde hair, sunglasses, and a bartender suit---wait a bartender suit?! What the hell is _he_ doing in Shinjuku?

_Crap, this isn’t happening right now!_

With staggering force, Izaya stumbled back and pulled his hood high over his head, his suitcase sprawling onto the concrete floor, and his already bleak mental state spiraling out of control. _Please, don’t notice!_

Almost at once, the larger man’s body grew entirely frigid, as if on the verge of just remembering something. He sniffed the air, resembling a wolf hunting for prey, and Izaya’s heart almost snapped as Shizuo shifted closer.

Thankfully, the scent of the rain, mingling with the groggy wet cement, masked Izaya wholly for Shizuo Heiwajima hadn’t burst into unadulterated rage this time around.

Instead, he glanced curiously at the young man trembling at his feet, until something akin to guilt slipped into his mind. This young man probably hadn’t meant any harm to begin with, and the fact that he looked as wet and miserable as Shizuo himself, made him seriously consider his usual violent ways. Shizuo suppressed the menacing growl threatening to writhe out of his throat, and sighed in defeat as he stooped low to help the poor man.

Meanwhile… Izaya gazed in complete and utter shock as his worst enemy held out a hand in an attempt to help someone. _What the hell?_ It was downright uncharacteristic of him to be acting this way, and to be honest it freaked Izaya more than he was willing to admit. Since when did Shizuo Heiwajima, the “supposedly” strongest man in Ikebukuro, feel inclined to help someone?

“Fuck- I’m sorry, okay? Stop with the shaking, I’m not a bad person. I should have been paying attention to where I was going.” He paused for a long moment before pondering over his next words. His shift was half-way over, and it looked as if the bar wasn’t closing anytime soon.

“Will a free drink make up for it?”

_What happened to the wild raging beast, huh?_


End file.
